Beware Those Smaller Than Five Foot Four!
by Kibaftw
Summary: Zexion has returned from war with a lost eye, and goes to protest the war at Demyx's highschool. yaoi, Zemyx, hopefully a lemon eventually. You can tell me what ya want, hm?
1. An UnEarthly Mistake

The boy with the thousand yard staaaaaaaaare

The boy with the thousand yard staaaaaaaaare

A really great song inspired this (I misheard the lyric through a few times and thus thought it fit Zemyx and proceeded to write the following piece of crap (as everything I write is) so just allow me to write my double-fan-fiction blah de blah!) it's called "Thousand Yard Stare" and its my Big Country. It's one of their only songs I like, actually. SO I suggest you listen to it as you read this. Yep.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, no little boys would want/be allowed to play it. Little girls would kill to play it, but not be allowed to. And women (and men!) would masturbate (my spell check amuses me, it fixed a typo here. Thus I decided to look it up with its little definer thing, and it says: to give yourself or somebody else sexual pleasure by stroking the genitals, usually to orgasm. TEE HEE) to it. In other words? I don't own it.

**Warning:** An idiot wrote this, and this will most likely be rated M just for my disclaimer, huh?

Yep.

Shut up. Anywho, there will be yaoi and possible actually M rated material between said boys, so if you don't like, don't read. And don't flame for that, it's just rude. Really, there's nothing wrong with gay people, back off!

Oh, another warning. Cliché in use. An alternate universe high school. Fire at will! –hides under desks-

**History Lesson:** You will actually need some background to understand what the hall I'm doing here… The Vietnam War took place in the 60's and was a war that many saw pointless. Many died on both sides of the war, it was rather bloody, and the draft was still in full blast in America. Many people were drafted off to their death.

The thousand yard stare is a blank, glazed over look in someone's eyes, it come about through years (or maybe minutes, even) of desensitization to what's happening around you. People getting shot to the left, right, and front of you, you'd get that look too.

And feel free to correct my history lesson, this is what I have come to understand and my teacher hasn't actually gone over this with us yet.

The term "peace" is defined using the word "war". One cannot exist without the other, so to understand peace, one must first understand war.

Allow me to take you to the sixties, but redone. In this revisement, homosexuals were as common as heterosexuals and were not at all prejudiced against. As though as the cost for something so tolerant of our country, racism was a large problem.

If you were Vietnamese, you were a spy. People would disassociate themselves from you, even if they had known you their whole lives up until the war. Said war was at full blast, and the peace protesters were beginning to gain numbers and up the measures they were taking to end the "unnecessary bloodshed". They were all clamoring to get their opinions heard by the decision makers of the country.

That in consideration let me take you to one of the ultimate clichés of the pairing world, an alternate universe high school.

-

Demyx first saw the small, slate-headed boy in the hallway. He was dressed oddly, fully decked out in a camouflage suit with an eerily glowing, shining medal on the front.

Demyx, being Demyx, took no notice of how the boy was dressed, but took in his near angelic features. Such as the way his hair fell gracefully over one of his eyes, leaving the other dark blue orb to wander aimlessly as he pretended to listen to someone who was talking to him. Or the way he seemed to reply to the person he was speaking with in as few words as possible. Or the fact that he was totally hot. (A/N: You **know** that's how Demyx's mind works. Poetic and ending up blunt. Yes.)

"Hey, who's the new kid?" Demyx whispered to his red headed best friend next to him, who resembled more of a pole with a fire on the top than a teenage boy due to his incredibly flat stomach and towering height. Axel didn't appear to hear him; he had been too intent upon ravishing a small blonde which he had caught in the hall a while back. The small blonde's name was Roxas, Demyx was sure, he and Axel had been together for forever, or maybe longer. Demyx nudges Axel in the shoulder with his elbow. "Hey, answer my question." Axel looked up just as Demyx pointed over to the small boy who had taken to staring at a point just over the head of the person still attempting to converse with him. He let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Man, who dropped you on the head as a baby? Didn't you hear any of the announcements? They've been telling you all week, some Vietnam soldiers got wounded and came here with some radical to tell you all about how the war is pointless and stuff. I think they called it a "peaceful education" or something. That's one of the soldiers; see the purple heart on his top?" Axel moved to point at the accused piece of metal, and as Demyx looked at it, he finally understood. Axel went back to making out with Roxas, who had begun to tug on Axel's jacket in annoyance. He felt as though he had been abandoned rather suddenly, and Axel felt compelled to regain the blonde's trust.

All the students were called out during the class preceding lunch to go to the "informational assembly in the gym." It turned out that Axel was only part right, Demyx realized as he got himself a seat near the front. There were wounded veterans, but no radical. And there were only two veterans. One of them looked like he had managed to live out most of his life before being called into the armed forces, and the other was the boy Demyx had seen in the hallway.

The demonstration, a two man show, really, began, as all do, with a speech. The older one was doing all the talking, while the younger sat there and stared into the audience. Demyx gasped as he looked into the boy's eyes, he had seen something there that he hadn't seen earlier. Actually, he saw the absence of something. The boy was giving the thousand yard stare to the people he wasn't really looking at. The thousand yard stare, the look that gave away how completely detached to the world the person had grown. It was a look that hed been seen all over America when there had been a live broadcast from Vietnam. It hadn't been a pretty sight then, on the black and white screen, but to see it in person…Demyx shuddered slightly as shivers ran a relay upon his spine.

Demyx finally zoned in on what the older veteran was saying, he had spent all of the assembly up until now staring at the younger, as though expecting something that he now realized would never arrive. "…I. myself, was shot in the chest. It just barely missed my heart. Luckily enough, Zexion grabbed me up and dragged me to a medical tent. I don't know how it happened, Zexion won't disclose that information," the man sent a mock-glare over to Zexion, but faltered as he was met by the boy's unseeing gaze. He continued. "He won't tell me how he lost his eye, but when I came to, I was all right and he was in the cot next to me, a huge bandage over the right side of his face, red seeping through it. And I bet it was a bayonet, right Zexy?" The man looked over at Zexion, a hopeful smile plastered upon his face. Zexion chuckled softly, in a way that did not reach his eyes, but gave no further answer. The man shrugged and went back to his speech.

"Zexion isn't much older than any of you, either, he's only eighteen. He was, basically, sent straight into the death grip of the army as soon as he was old enough because he was an orphan and thus must have no plans for his future. Though I'd be willing to bet he did and I'd also be willing to bet that they didn't include only being able to see out of his left eye. That's something that shouldn't be forced on someone with a whole life yet to live. Something must be done about this war! It's killing innocents along with our own people! Does anyone even remember why we're over there? If this goes on, we'll have more people as bad off as Zexion, and many more off much worse. Now Zexion and I will answer questions."

Demyx was still trying to process the fact that someone s short was eighteen. Axel didn't seem to care too much about how vertically challenged the boy – man, Zexion was legally a man, Demyx reminded himself – who he posed the question to was. "What happened to your eye, man?" Zexion sent him an imposing glare that appeared to have a rather flower-withering intensity o it, and Demy could see Axel attempt to make him self smaller in order to avoid it.

"It has already been stated that I wont tell anyone about that." The iciness of his words seemed to bite into Axel, making him shiver slightly as he stuttered out a half coherent apology. Zexion smirked sadistically and went back to staring at the wall.


	2. Next Tuesday

Allo ladies and gents

Allo ladies and gents! Welcome back to my horrible attempt at literature! –head/desk- And guess what guys? I was recently diagnosed with aspergers! So I now blame that for all my problems, so go flame an aspergers site instead of me. Thank you….

Dream in _italics_.

Warning: BL, yaoi……still rated for violent themes…depending on where I get in –checks clock- an hour.

-edit- I made it to the graphic part, so warning for that. Hot steamy man on man dream sex.

Oh shit, go go go!

"It has already been stated that I won't tell anyone about that." The iciness of his words seemed to bite into Axel, making him shiver slightly as he stuttered out a half coherent apology. Zexion smirked sadistically and went back to staring at the wall.

'Damn, that's' hot.' Demyx thought as he stared in reverence at the man who had stolen his focus for anything else in his life, including the fact that Axel had recovered from his fit and was not poking him in the ribs and chanting "Demyx's got a boyfriend" jokingly (and quietly, he didn't want to receive that glare again) into Demyx's ear.

Demyx didn't even notice when the assembly ended, and continued to sit there while the rest of the student body attempted to extricate themselves from the suffocating masses, enriched after having their lives enlightened with some hippie shit. Yeah, right.

"Hellooooooo! Earth to Demyx! Houston, we have a problem." Axle said, yelling at Demyx then turning around to Roxas. "Our little friend here is a little…caught up in the moment. I think he's fantasizing about that hot piece of ass, Hexane or whatever his name was."

That sure as hell got Demyx back to Earth. "His name is Zexion, you ungrateful twat! He went to fight for your freedom in the war! You never had to do anything for all the liberties you have, but he was forced into protecting assholes like you! And just because he has a hot ass, you can't go and yell that out in front of everyone!" Demyx screamed at the top of his voice, allowing everyone within an approximate mile radius to hear him. "Whoops…." He mumbled, looking ashamedly at the ground, a large, deep hue of red spreading itself across his face.

After Axel had dragged Demyx out of the assembly room, Roxas following behind, did Demyx finally begin to calm down. After a moment or two, he looked at Axel and asked "Did I really just do that?" Axel nodded solemnly in reply, sensing that this was too serious to be made fun of if he wanted his hair to remain the way he liked it. (Demyx could give a mean noogie.)

Demyx wandered throughout the rest of the day in a haze, not noticing all the laughter booming around him, nor the increased amount of people pointing at him and whispering behind their hands. Demyx could only think of one thing: Zexion. How did his eye get hurt? Why was he so reluctant to answer when Axel asked him?

As Demyx wandered about in his trance, he didn't feel the presence behind him. After some time, he ended up catching a glimpse of the would-be-stalker behind him by accident, when he decided to et a drink from the water fountain. Demyx could feel the blush rising in his cheeks when he met the cool gaze of the slate haired man, the gaze that made you feel like you were isolated on an ice floe far out in the artic ocean. Alone, stranded, no hope of survival, and that horrible want to curl up into a ball and let sweet death take over.

"Hey." Zexion said, looking Demyx up and down subtly. "I heard what you said, and was wondering exactly what you meant by it? The human mating rituals are so complex and whatnot. Did you have anything pertaining to me inside that little brain of yours today?" Hm. I wonder. "W-well," Demyx stuttered out, trying an impromptu boost to his own self confidence to make his voice strong and even, and his blush recede from his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime." 'Yes! Not a single stutter and I managed to ask a hot guy out! It's like a double positive!' "Sure, but I'm busy this week with the assemblies and all. How's next Tuesday for you?" These lines seemed rather well planned out, Demyx thought as he replied instantly "Great!" He dug about in his pockets for a pen and paper, mumbling "Here, lemme give you my number…." Zexion held out a notepad and pen, proving even farther that this conversation was going along exactly as planned. Demyx, scribbled his name and number down and handed the legal pad back to the shorter man, a large grin on his face. "Call me, okay?" Zexion nodded and walked off quickly, turning around a corner and out of sight before Demyx had taken in the fact that he had just got himself a hot date for next Tuesday night.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, unless you count the full out senior food-fight that Axel started. That was always fun. Demyx was making his way home, driving his old junker car that his parents had very nicely told him to fix up, a grin still plastered on his face.

After the grueling daily rituals that happened after Demyx arrived home from school, all of which are fr too boring and mundane to document, he went to bed, flopping down onto his fluffy mattress with a happy sigh. He was instantly asleep and began to dream of a certain slate haired man.

_Demyx was laid out flat upon a large, soft bed. Zexion loomed above him, that sadistic smile on his face again. "You ready for anything, blondie?" He asked, his voice as high as it should be for someone his height, making him sound like a little boy with a big, rapist's ego. Demyx nodded enthusiastically, what teenage boy wouldn't want to get laid? Zexion smirked animalisticly (it's a word now! I swear!) as he stuck three fingers in Demyx's mouth._

"_Suck." He ordered, giving an almost threatening glare that deeply contradicted the childlike voice resonating through Demyx's ears. Demyx did as he was told, trying to get as much saliva on the fingers as possible. When Zexion felt they were lubricated enough, he withdrew his fingers and moved Demyx's legs over his shoulders. "Now, I'm not gonna lie. This is gonna hurt like hell." Zexion stated blankly, then proceeded to stick a finger into Demyx's opening._

_Demyx hissed with pain, and Zexion gave him a minute before he started to move his finger slowly in and out. After this had become relatively easy, he added another finger and began to scissor Demyx's opening wider. Then he added a third finger, and as soon as he did, Demyx felt his back arch up off the mattress. Zexion had hit his prostate. "Ngh! There, Zexion, there!" And just when it had begin to feel good for Demyx, Zexion pulled his fingers out, earning a small whine from the taller male._

_Demyx didn't have long to sulk, however, as something bigger and better than the three fingers soon entered him. Zexion pushed slowly until he was in as far as he could go, then waited for the go ahead from Demyx. It took all of thirty seconds for this to happen. Demyx thrust his hips upwards, moaning at the intense feeling on pleasure he received. A rather evil look shadowed Zexion's face as he pinned Demyx's hips to the mattress with one hand and began to thrust in as hard and as quickly as he could, stroking Demyx in time with said thrusts with the other hand._

_It didn't take long for Zexion to find Demyx's prostate again and Demyx was soon squirming under him, preparing himself for release. His moans grew steadily louder, until—_

"Zexyyyyyy!" Demyx screamed as he ejaculated in his boxers. "Dammit!" Demyx yelled at himself. He had had wet dreams before, of course, but he had never been too pleased with the clean up.

Though, as he cleaned up, he had a great mental movie playing in his head, one that resembled the dream exactly in every way.

End Notes, then?

Ugh, it's only 10:30 so I made it! And don't gimme any crap about other time zones –pout-. If I was in another time zone, I would have finished my 10:30 in that time zone too!

Well, then, hope you had a great 6/9 :D


End file.
